legos_in_space_the_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Lair of Rockwhales
Lair of Rockwhales is the story writer for Legos in Space To: Atack of the Flours. He likes Sonic the Hedgehog. Biography IT'S DAT IBLIS TRIGGER HE'S GUNNA GET DA PRINSES ND HEL REELEES DA IBLIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS IT'S NO USE TAKE THIS Creepy.png|A thought provoking conversation Sonic The Headgehog EPIC FAIL It's no use, This will end it|Whenever I get a package of plain M&Ms, I make it my duty to continue the strength and robustness of the candy as a species. To this end, I hold M&M duels. Taking two candies between my thumb and forefinger, I apply pressure, squeezing them together until one of them cracks and splinters. That is the "loser," and I eat the inferior one immediately. The winner gets to go another round. I have found that, in general, the brown and red M&Ms are tougher, and the newer blue ones are genetically inferior. I have hypothesized that the blue M&Ms as a race cannot survive long in the intense theater of competition that is the modern candy and snack-food world. Occasionally I will get a mutation, a candy that is misshapen, or pointier, or flatter than the rest. Almost invariably this proves to be a weakness, but on very rare occasions it gives the candy extra strength. In this way, the species continues to adapt to its environment. When I reach the end of the pack, I am left with one M&M, the strongest of the herd. Since it would make no sense to eat this one as well, I pack it neatly in an envelope and send it to M&M Mars, A Division of Mars, Inc., Hackettstown, NJ 17840-1503 U.S.A., along with a 3x5 card reading, "Please use this M&M for breeding purposes." This week they wrote back to thank me, and sent me a coupon for a free 1/2 pound bag of plain M&Ms. I consider this "grant money." I have set aside the weekend for a grand tournament. From a field of hundreds, we will discover the True Champion. There can be only one. Bonky Bricksterbot Zone|My weekends Category:Educational